Ani Difranco and Scratchers
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Phone call between Santana and Elaine after her talk with Brittany at the end of "Diva". Brittana


**Ani Difranco and Scratchers **

A/N: Just a random scene I came up with after the episode…

"Why the fuck would you tell Brittany that we aren't actually dating?" Santana yells into her cell phone, throwing clothes into her suitcase angrily, not even bothering with folding them.

_There is a sigh on the line before she speaks, "I thought it would help." Elaine says simply. "She looked super jealous and pissed. I thought she was still into you." She adds, trying to explain herself to the fiery Latina. "I was just trying to help." She repeats quietly. _

"Yeah well you didn't." Santana spits. "I want that T-shirt back."

_Elaine sighs once again and rolls her eyes even though Santana can't see her. "And the scratchers?" She asks knowingly. _

Santana pauses from her packing and looks thoughtful. "Did you win anything?" She asks curiously.

_"5 dollars." _

"Yeah mail that with the T-shirt." She says, continuing to pack. "The actual tickets and not 5 dollars. I don't trust you. You probably won more." She says matter of fact.

_Elaine chuckles quietly, but doesn't protest. "I'll put it in the mail right now." She says with a hint of amusement. "Look, Santana I really am sorry about Brittany." She adds in a more sympathetic tone. _

Santana clenches her jaw and momentarily pauses once again, but then continues throwing clothes in. "Whatever," She brushes off. She's not mad at Elaine because she knows she really was trying to help. Elaine had become one of her closest friends at Louisville. She just doesn't want any pity and even more so she doesn't want to talk about Brittany choosing Sam over her.

_"Are you really not coming back to school?" Elaine asks sounding disappointed. _

Santana sighs and closes the top of her suitcase. "No." Santana answers simply. "I'm too good for Kentucky." She says airily. "No offense." She adds quickly. "New York is more my style and since I don't have any reason to stay in Lima…" she says, her voice trailing off sadly as thoughts of Brittany rejecting her enter her mind.

_"Santana…" Elaine says softly, not really knowing what to say, but feeling like she should say something. _

It's silent for a few seconds and then a sob breaks through the line. "How could she choose him over me?" Santana asks brokenly, collapsing onto her bed, next to her suitcase. "Seriously, I just don't understand what she likes about him." She says confused. "He is a waste of a human being."

_Elaine chuckles softly once again at her friends insults. "I think that is a little harsh." She says matter of fact. _

But Santana feels no remorse. "I love her so much it hurts," Santana states as another sob wracks her body.

_"I know you do Santana." Elaine replies sympathetically. "But if it helps, I think she still loves you too." She hoping to make Santana feel a bit better. "I mean I only talked to her for a few minutes, but I could tell." She says truthfully. "I mean she was beyond jealous at the thought of me actually being your girlfriend. She was pissed. People don't get like that over someone they don't love." She says wisely. "Plus she looked beyond relieved when I told her we weren't really together." _

"So why did she choose him?" Santana snaps. She feels a bit guilty, but Elaine isn't making sense. If Brittany loved her so much then why would she choose trouty over her?

_There is a small pause on the line as Elaine tries to come up with a response. "Maybe she is afraid you'll break up with her again or maybe she just doesn't want to do long distance again. You said yourself that she wasn't happy, which is why you broke up with her." _

Santana sniffs and brings her hand up to wipe under her eyes and nose. "I told her that I got offered a job in Lima. I could have stayed." She says frustrated. "I would have stayed…"

_"And I think that shows she really does love you." Elaine says, making Santana roll her eyes. She's not making any sense. "She loves you enough to tell you to follow your dreams and move to New York. She didn't want you sacrificing that and staying in Lima. She knows it's the last thing you want to do is be in Lima and that she is the only reason you'd be there." Elaine explains. _

"Even so, she still doesn't have to date Macaulay Culkin." She mumbles bitterly. "It hurt so much seeing her with him and even just thinking about them." She says quietly.

_Elaine clicks her tongue on the other line, "Don't give up on her Santana. Even if she doesn't want to be with you right now, she only has a couple more months of school anyway. Do you really think her and Sam will stay together after high school?" _

Santana sits up in her bed and shakes her head. "Trouty will be lucky to even graduate. He makes a bag or dirt look smart." She says making Elaine chuckle. "Maybe I can get Britt to come to New York. We'd talked about coming here after school since like sophomore year." She says, her tears suddenly gone as the wheels start turning in her head.

_"Do what you gotta do." Elaine says, knowing that Santana is already hatching a plan to get Brittany to come to New York when she graduates. "Just don't give up because I know she still loves you as much as you love her." _

Santana smiles and nods her head determined. "Thanks Elaine. I think I might miss you a little bit." She says with a smirk.

_Elaine laughs loudly on the other end of the line. "You'll miss me a lot."_

"You better send me that shirt and those scratchers." Santana says simply, but with a smirk.

**A/N: **Yeah I just have a lot of feelings…. I have a few other little scenes I thought up from this episode that I may write as well… Let me know what ya think of my ramblings.. (:


End file.
